


Spoiled

by InfluentialPineapple



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Hurt Tony, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoils of War, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony is Loki's Prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialPineapple/pseuds/InfluentialPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realms, excluding Midgard, deem it acceptable that if a man desires another man, all he must do is defeat that man in battle and claim his prize. Well, Loki desires Tony Stark, and Loki always gets what he desires.</p><p>More Dub-con than Non but... whatever.</p><p>Written for AvengerKink Prompt:<br/>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38787561#t38787561</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Before Tony even knows what's happening, the battle is over. And Loki emerges victorious. 

Beaten, bloody and incapacitated, the Avengers can only watch as Tony is stripped of his armor, struggles valiantly against the god, and spares his team mates one last terrified look before Loki whisks him away. Teleports them both into a magnificent room with an enormous bed and a chest of drawers sitting against the wall to his right. But his wide, frantic eyes are only for Loki who wastes no time and pulls him into a deep kiss. 

He tries to kick him, punch him, growls in his throat and pushes against his armored chest but Loki's way too strong for him. He clenches his jaw against an intruding tongue and when Loki begins to nibble on his upper lip, he takes to opportunity and bites, hard. Because, really what the fuck is this?

Loki gasps and his iron grip on Tony relaxes as he looks at him with shock and then anger as if he actually expects Tony NOT to fight this? Please. Tony immediately ducks out from underneath his arm and sprints his way to the nearest wall, figuring his chances of randomly selecting one with a door in it are one in four. Unfortunately the wall is barren, and he looks around desperately, heart sinking when he discovers that there is no door. Never was a door. 

"You cannot deny me what is rightfully mine, Tony Stark." 

Tony's blood freezes as he realizes this as well and he ceases his scrambling around the walls, shoulders slumping, stomach roiling with nausea, fists clenching at his sides. "What I can't deny is how creepy that statement was." He says quietly, turning slowly to face his captor. Loki's standing there watching him with a smile that suggests malicious intent, his battle armor glimmering in the dim lighting. And what is this about rights? Since when the hell is rape a right?

Shaking and terrified, Tony stares him down or at least holds his gaze, because staring him down suggests he is the one in control. And Tony is very much out of control in this moment. There's a soft light in Loki's emerald eyes as he approaches him, and an equally soft smile to match it. "I have defeated you, Iron Man. And I shall reap the benefits of such a victory on this night." his voice is husky and breathy. Tony recoils from him, presses himself up against the wall and turns his head to the side, his eyes clenching shut. 

"Seriously, t-there's other things I can give you, like money-" Loki's hands come to land on either side of his head. He flinches. "M-money, or I could build you something-" Tony hates the way his voice is quivering.

"I have no desire for your trinkets, human." There's hot breath against his face and he shudders violently as something very wet slides up and down his neck. And then Loki is planting soft kisses along his jaw and it's so weirdly intimate that it throws Tony off for a second. "I only desire your body for a single night. These are my terms upon which I make my leave." 

"Wait, wait!" Tony says loudly, and Loki actually stops his tender kissing and looks up at him. Tony's glaring down at him in disbelief. "This... this is all you wanted?" He whispers with disgust, and ducks out from under Loki's arm, backing away from him. "You came to earth, fought the Avengers and put people in danger for nothing more than a good fuck?"

Raising an eyebrow, Loki saunters toward him and Tony back peddles. "Must I require any further reasoning?" He asks and Tony shoots him a look of unabashed incredulity.

"Yes!" He shouts as his back hits another wall, trapped like an animal in a cage. "Normal people don't go to war for sex!" Loki is upon him again. The tall, lithe body presses him into the wall and he struggles, pushes and growls and manages to strike him hard in the face with an elbow. Loki grunts and his head turns with the force of the blow but that's all that comes of it.

"I suppose you should understand by now," Loki says as he pushes a forearm into Tony's neck, pinning him, and wipes away a small trickle of blood from his lip. "That our realms differ greatly in what we define as 'normal'."

Hands shoot up to claw uselessly at thick leather. A gasp escapes him as a knee forces its way between his thighs. Tony knows that he is significantly weaker than the god assaulting him, if the bruises that ringed his neck following their last encounter were any indication, but that doesn't mean he intends to stop fighting. 

Loki's hand slips beneath his shirt and he hums his approval as long fingers locate Tony's arc reactor, eliciting a violent jerk and a desperate whine from him. Moving to grip Loki's intruding arm, he pushes down as horror wells up inside him. No, no, god please not that! Eyes open to slits and he finds Loki smirking at him. "Do not worry so, Stark." He murmurs, and this doesn't comfort Tony at all as he continues writhing beneath the touch. "I have no plans of taking your precious bauble from you. I am merely fascinated by it. After all, it was the only thing that spared you from an ancient magic to which even gods are susceptible." A nail runs lightly across his skin, tracing scars along the outside of the device. "I find it most... arousing."

Ok, ew. That's definitely a godly boner on his leg. Loki's fingers move to pinch a nipple gently, mouth leaving a trail of kisses along his collar bone. Tony's mind is racing furiously. "You know, you're... tough, p-powerful," He gasps out, throat working against the arm. "A victor in battle... many- many women on earth... would love to... you know, willingly."

"Perhaps." Loki says, removing his arm from Tony's neck to allow room to continue his path up to his ear. Tony coughs and gasps raggedly and then freezes when he feels Loki cup his junk. "But I did not defeat those women in battle." 

"So, that's what this is." Tony says, voice only a tiny bit higher than what it normally is as Loki palms him through his jeans. "I'm your spoils of war." He feels like he has to understand this because Loki can't be here, assaulting him for shits and giggles. There's no way he came to Earth and fought and defeated the Avengers strictly because he wants Tony's body. Granted, he does have a great body. 

"I guess you could refer to yourself this way. However, you have yet to be truly spoiled." Tony keeps bucking, although his efforts are significantly diminished now. Exhaustion is settling into his bones and he doesn't know why he continues to fight when the logical side of him is screaming at him for being such an idiot. Even if he does escape the iron grasp, there's nowhere to go. No doors, no windows, nothing. But he's Tony fucking Stark, and he gives in to no man. 

And by some miracle, he lands a punch against Loki's jaw. It's hard enough that Loki's forced to release him with a grunt of surprise but before Tony can scramble away to god only knows where, he's grabbed by his neck and Loki's lifting him off the ground. Fury is shining in his eyes as Tony tries to detach steel fingers from his throat and gulps for air that won't come. It's a terrifying show of incredible power and it has the desired effect on him.

"You will halt your meaningless strife, mortal." He growls, and Tony's hands fall to his sides as he realizes that there is absolutely nothing he can do. He doubts Loki intends to choke him to death but his mind still flies away with panic as black spots encroach on his vision. "Although quite entertaining to witness, I now grow weary of your pathetic struggle." 

His eyes are streaming. Not because he's fucking crying or anything, no, having his air supply cut off was something familiar but not enough to make him cry. It is due to lack of oxygen and all he can do is dangle there helplessly as blood pounds in his ears and his eyes begin to roll into into his head... 

Then air rushes around him as Loki slams him onto his back, onto something soft; the bed. Shit. The hand slackens but does not leave his throat and again he finds himself hacking and gasping as his vision slowly returns to him and his heartbeat quiets. He's very nearly paralyzed as he lays there with his chest heaving, glaring at Loki through half-open eyes. "Never really... been in to that... kind of thing." He grinds out around his panting. 

Loki's climbs atop him and straddles his waist. One wave of his free hand and Tony's arms are pinned together above his head and he looks up to find a golden chain slithering out from within the headboard like some segmented snake. It wraps itself around his wrists and tightens, extending his arms above him almost uncomfortably and he tests the chain weakly and finds it unmovable. Loki removes his hand from his throat completely and observes him with hungry aggression. Well that's it. Whatever delusions of escape he may have existed under before disappear and his body goes limp beneath Loki.

Loki's anger fades and he smiles suggestively. Tony holds his gaze defiantly. "There, now isn't that better?" he asks and Tony sneers at him.

"I'm chained to a bed and I'm about to be raped." He says as mater-of-factly as he's able to, although he can't hide the way his voice quakes in fear. "There is not, nor will there ever be anything remotely 'better' about this." 

He watches with growing apprehension as Loki removes the torso portion of his armor, leaving his thin yet muscular chest bare. "I believe I am capable of changing your mind, Stark." He says with a smirk and extracts a dagger from somewhere ridiculous. At the sight of it, Tony nearly has a panic attack and his whole body tenses as the knife is brought up to the collar of his shirt and swiped downward in a blur. But he stifles his relived sigh when he notices that the blade was merely used to cut his shirt away and left no lacerations in its wake. 

The shredded fabric is removed and Loki beams down at his naked chest. In the light of the arc reactor, he looks like a fucking maniac, and Tony curses his terrible luck. Not to mention the three ring circus tent Loki is pitching in his pants. Dammit, man.

"My, it is beautiful." He murmurs, and Tony isn't sure whether he's speaking of his arc reactor or his chest or both, but whichever way, it's enough to seriously creep him out. Loki's eyes catch his and he starts leaning in slowly. Tony turns his face away, but a strong hand beneath his jaw brings it forward again and before he knows it, Loki's kissing him and it's... soft, but he refuses to return it regardless. He clenches his teeth and only Loki's prying tongue is capable of parting his lips.

It continues like he doesn't even need Tony to kiss him back. He gasps against Tony's mouth like he's trying to breathe life into him, takes his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles softly, runs the hand not holding his jaw through his hair and up and down the undersides of his tied arms. And it's taking all Tony has not to react to it. Mostly, he wants to flinch away, his entire body taught and wound tight like a guitar string because someone's touching him when he hasn't given him permission to do so. But there's that small, ridiculous part of him that wants to moan...

Thankfully, Loki extracts his mouth from Tony's and takes his hand from his jaw and Tony squeezes his eyes shut, turning to bury his face in his bicep. He feels a hand stroke his cheek. "You should have faith in me, Tony Stark." Loki says and his voice is affectionate and heavy with lust. "I have no intention of making this experience unpleasant for you."

"Too late, Casanova." Tony growls into his arm.

"Hmm... 'tis a pity." 

More tender kisses down his exposed neck, across his collar bone, a tongue leaving behind a trail of saliva as it slides down his chest and stops to circle his nipple. Tony shivers, and looks up just as Loki's mouth envelopes the tender, pink nub and sucks lightly on it. "Mmphff-" He stifles the moan quickly but the way his back arches and the burning shame on his face is terribly hard to miss. Loki stops his ministrations and looks up at him with a grin. 

"Ah, but it is not too late." he purrs. Tony doesn't respond. Can't respond. Somehow he wishes Loki would just fuck him and be done with it so he can go home. 

The assault on his nipple continues and Tony bites his lip so hard he's pretty sure he draws blood as a hand moves up and fingers trace the definition of his other pec, the hard contours of his abs, moves lower still to squeeze his hip. Unbuttons his jeans with ease and extracts his co-

"Fuck!" Tony exclaims as his over sensitive member jumps at the contact and he tries desperately to shift away from it, strains against his magical bonds, but Loki bears his weight gently into his stomach, trapping him. Groaning with furious annoyance at his predicament, Tony can only lay there and watch helplessly as his body reacts against his will to carnal urges ingrained in every human being. Loki is stroking him slowly, palm rounding the head and coming back down to slide along the shaft and his mouth moves over to tease his other nipple and oh god, if this wasn't rape, and even worse LOKI then Tony would enjoy it. 

Soon enough, he's got a full, raging hard-on in Loki's hand and Loki is smiling smugly at him. "That didn't take much at all, did it?" 

Tony rolls his eyes. "Oh, god, please shut up." He spits, indignant with his own inability to control himself. But Loki seems indifferent to it. 

"Spare me your weak protestations, human. You should feel honored to be bedded by a god." He says stoically, before lifting himself off Tony and disappearing somewhere behind him. Preferring to remain blissfully ignorant of whatever else was about to happen to him, Tony does not attempt to see what he's doing, just lays there and scowls at his erection as though he can will it away by shear force of mind.

Moments later Loki returns and places something down next to him before he gets a chance to see what it is. He growls with exasperation as Loki removes Tony's shoes and pants and tosses them aside. Laying on his back totally naked in front of the God of Lies is a humbling experience, he discovers as he flushes crimson. Loki settles himself onto his side, right fucking next to Tony, his face only inches from his, his smile sensual. Tony looks away, embarrassed with the proximity. What the fuck WAS this? This was more akin to love making than most of the consensual 'love making' he's done with other men, or even women for that matter.

And that, he doesn't need to think about. He's just going to make this worse for himself. 

"Relax." Loki breaths into his ear as he runs a hand lightly across Tony's quivering arms and chest. It pauses at the arc reactor but when Tony flinches, he seems to resist his urge to touch it and the hand moves further south. "You must relax, Man of Iron."

Is that who he is? The Man of Iron. Iron Man. He certainly doesn't feel like an Iron Man. He closes his eyes.

Loki shifts next to him and he hears the pop of a cap. A knee forces itself between his rigid legs, pulling the leg closest to Loki apart from the other, and he's aware of a hand cupping the back of his neck. He grits his teeth. He knows what's coming. There will be pain, burning pain and prepping him will be half-assed and lazy and too fast. He's done this before... always consenting of course, but that didn't make the dudes any better at sex.

He jerks violently and utters a string of angry curses when he feels a slick finger touch his opening, but Loki's leg over his keeps him from moving too much and the finger only pauses. There's a small, tender kiss on his cheek and then another. The hand on his neck squeezes reassuringly, moves up into his hair and back down in an affectionate caress. "Please, relax." And, really, this is ridiculous to him. The fact that his rapist is far more gentle with him than any other man he's been with. It makes absolutely zero sense and to a man like Tony Stark, who strives to understand everything and anything, it's devastating.

The finger at his hole proceeds, making small wet circles around the tender flesh and Tony's neglected cock throbs almost painfully at the added stimulations. When it begins to enter, it does so slowly, but his breath still hitches in his throat and his back arches slightly, despite the generous amount of lube obviously covering it. "Shh." Loki whispers to him. "Be at peace." It's in about half way, Tony assumes, and Loki withdraws it slightly, and pushes back in and it's very slow and just fucking right. Right enough to be disturbing. Tony moans and instantly curses himself for it.

The weight lifts from his leg for a moment and Tony can't help but look now, and he watches Loki move lower to lay between them. The finger intruding inside him moves in and out gently and it feels so good even though he knows it shouldn't. He despises this, and despises Loki for making him feel like this and despises his past lovers for NOT making him feel like this and absolutely loathes the tears threatening to break what was previously damn near rock solid composure. His next moan is practically a sob.

Luckily for him, Loki seems to miss it, remaining entranced by what he's doing. He positions Tony's left leg with his foot planted firmly on the bed while he maintains weight on his right, and pushes his finger in deeper, ripping a cry of pleasure from Tony's throat when he locates his prostate. This, Loki does not miss and he grins at him. Fingertip brushing lightly over the sensitive nerves, he leans forward and takes Tony's cock into his mouth.

"Ohhh, god-" he groans loudly, head slamming back into the bed between his shackled arms as they strain in their bindings. Loki is warm and soft and wet and he swirls his tongue around the head before gradually taking his full length into his mouth. And then he fucking hums and that finger is rubbing his prostate in perfect tandem with his mouth as his head bobs up and down. Tony is basically drunk with unwanted feeling as he writhes and tears stream down his cheeks because no one has EVER made him feel like this. It is so fucking agonizing to him that he had to be raped to feel it.

The rhythm is amazing. He feels more lube being applied and takes a moment to wonder how Loki's doing it while his face is perfectly impaled upon his cock and his finger continues massaging him. Loki's other hand runs along his exposed ribs smoothly and Tony bucks into his mouth as a second finger teases his sensitive entrance, just barely prodding it, letting him know its intentions. It begins to enter him without resistance and Tony grits his teeth against the moan because he's pretty sure it will only come out as another sob. He's still crying uselessly. 

The second finger entering him is not painful, covered in just enough lube to make it a welcome addition beside its buddy. And it's the first time he's had two fingers inside him and it didn't hurt. He hates every second of it. 

The fingers are gradual with their scissoring, pulling apart only slightly, then coming back together and then repeating a few times before spreading a little wider. Loki is still sucking his cock like a pro and Tony's trying so hard not to let it get to him, clenching his eyes shut, baring his teeth and groaning but it's no use. Loki brushes against his prostate one more time and it's all it takes. A shudder seems to radiate from the clenched fists above his head all the way through his body to his toes and he gasps and arches his back almost painfully as he comes in Loki's mouth. 

Tony feels Loki smiling around his cock as he swallows the remainder of his seed and his face burns. Releasing a sob, he turns away to hide once more in his arm, hating his body and himself and the fact that he's just had one of the best orgasms ever. And it was Loki who gave it to him. Fucking Loki. "Goddammit..." He murmurs brokenly as he tries to conceal his sweat and tear covered face.

Loki removes his mouth from Tony's now softening cock. "A glorious finale." He says, and all Tony can do is sob quietly because this whole thing has been so weird and emotional for him. "Do not suffer so, Tony Stark." He feels a hand brush tears away from his cheek and he reacts with a violent flinch.

"J- just get away from me." Tony whispers. "Please... just stop."

There's a small pause. The fingers inside him do not move. He refuses to open his eyes. "I will take my leave, but not until I have taken my prize." Loki says and Tony shudders as he weeps.

Loki moves to lay beside him again, his leg draping over Tony's to force him open and he plants his hand on the back of his neck just as did before. Fingers move inside him, scissoring and rubbing against his overstimulated prostate and Tony jumps and groans with each invasive touch until it starts to feel good again. There's enough lube to permit entry to a third finger and it enters him as slowly, carefully and painlessly as the others. They expand and contract gradually inside him, stretching him, preparing him for the inevitable and Tony's tears dry up, his eyes staring lifelessly away from Loki.

He feels defeated, used and violated. But the terrifying thing is, it's not necessarily all Loki's doing. It's his previous partners, the ones he thought cared for him, and in the case of one of them, loved him, and to be absolutely spoiled rotten in bed in a way he's never experienced before... by someone he didn't even consent to... 

Feeling himself growing hard again, and marveling at the sudden libido he never knew he had, Tony cannot stifle his moan. The three fingers inside him stretch him and work his prostate perfectly and Loki begins nibbling lightly at his earlobe, the hand behind his head holding him in place. Finally, Loki extracts his fingers and Tony groans at the sudden emptiness. He leaves his side to kneel between Tony's legs, taking them and spreading them apart, forcing him to plant his feet on the bed. With a snap of his fingers, Loki's pants disappear to reveal his rather large member, fully erect and ready. Loki smiles at him and Tony looks away, unable to meet his eyes.

There's a wet noise as Loki lubes himself up, applying some to Tony's hole as well, slick fingers sliding in and out of him with zero resistance. And then he's there, erection prodding at his fully prepped entrance, and Loki braces himself against his knee, the other hand guiding his cock as he penetrates Tony carefully with a gratified moan. It's so infuriatingly gentle. Tony's hips buck as a last little attempt at rebellion but that's all he's capable of. 

Loki leans in, arm supporting him next to Tony's bicep as he buries himself to the hilt. There is literally no pain. Only intense pleasure and Tony hates to love it. He allows a moment for Tony's body to adapt before his first slow thrust which forces a low groan from the man beneath him. His pace is steady, strong but not painful and Tony breathes through it, forcing his body to relax around the intrusion. Loki grunts and moans and comes down to kiss Tony's neck and shoulder, his body turned a little to the side to grant one of his hands access to Tony's cock. 

One good stroke and Tony is moaning and arching his back again, and he's beyond shame at this point. Not really a whole lot to be ashamed about when there's no one but you and the God of Lies in the room. Loki pumps his member in flawless synchronization with his slow, sensual thrusts, the length inside him hitting his prostate with spectacular precision. When he speeds up, Tony is already done and comes all over Loki's hand with a strangled cry, collapsing back onto the bed and panting. Loki's moans and grunts increase as does his pace, and just as it's staring to hurt, Tony finally feels him shudder and he releases a long moan as he also comes, riding out his orgasm and rearing his head back with pleasure.

And then it's over. Loki immediately pulls out of Tony, pushes himself off the bed and replaces his armor before Tony can even blink. He turns his back on Tony, who has just discovered that his arms were freed and is now sitting on the edge of the bed, but halts, and looks at him over his shoulder. "Do not labor under such disturbing thoughts, Man of Iron." He states and Tony's eyes fly up from his damaged wrists, wide and horrified. "No mortal men are as skilled as a god."

Tony blinks, and when he opens his eyes, he's back at Stark Tower, fully clothed, wondering just what the fuck happened and facing a frantic Jarvis.


End file.
